The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to children's toys and, more particularly, to a child's toy which includes a board with a movable track adapted to propel figures and vehicles from place to place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many prior art toys which include figures and vehicles which are moved from place to place in order to entertain children. In general, such figures and vehicles are firmly fixed to the play area and are not useful except therewith. Consequently, such prior art devices include a relatively limited number of figures and vehicles; and, in a short period of time, children become bored with the toy and discard it.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved child's toy including a central track portion for moving figures and vehicles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a child's toy having figures and vehicles which may be moved from place to place and may be removed from the toy and used individually.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved child's toy which includes a device capable of moving varied objects from place to place.